The First Family
by Incara
Summary: Prequel to "A Road Already Crossed" They grew up in place so familar, caused so many of the things we know to be true to happen, and when it started... they thought nothing would change....


This story is a prequel to the story "A Road Already Crossed" which is a story that is in progress also on my account. If you read this story parallel with the other it should describe more about the Lorane family, and it should help you understand their connection to the main Characters of Kingdom Hearts. This story I must say doesn't involve the main characters that much, mainly my OC's. They will work their way into the story later on. I do not own any of Kingdom Hearts. Please enjoy!

--

The First Family

Latium Lorane stroked the head of his wife Riveta, in her arms she held the two new additions to their family already consisting of four. He had never imagined that he would be a father of twins, they looked identical to him, but he knew one was a boy, the other a girl. After speaking to his friend through business, the King Mickey, he and Riveta decided they would name them from a forgotten language. Alore, for the boy, meaning light in the dark, and Incara, for the girl, meaning dark in the light. Although it would seem the names would bring them hard futures, he did not believe so, his children succeed at anything they set their mind too.

Maple Grove, his home he bought for his family, was well equipped for two more children. The place he bought was huge made of three districts, one of which he gave to the travelers to rest and pass through along their journey. The second district was large and contained a compound of four rooms they used as their bed rooms, a beautiful fountain area, and many rooms and buildings to live in. There was even a small cavern containing a underground river, his wife constantly complained about the lack of large bodies of water, for she had grown up next to an ocean. So he hired workers to build a connection to the underground water and bring it to the surface.

His eldest Son, Volage, named from the same language meaning strength, was growing old enough to move away from the main compound, so he opened a three room apartment also in the second district, and furnished it for his son. Volage was fit, and lean. He was competitive, and had a love of friendship. Unlike his name, he was very open minded, and listened carefully to others. Volage was pushing the age of 18 and wished to soon be on his own.

Klorae, his eldest daughter, named for the word 'link', was coming to the age of 16. There was quite the difference of age between his older children and his younger. Klorae was persistent, stubborn, everything Latium himself was. Klorae was involved with books and learning, she wasn't the type to go out of her way to make friends, often her only connections to the outside world was her family. Latium knew that soon too she would want to depart from the family, farther than Volage. So he prepared for this by opening a previously vacant one room house in the third district for her. She never need much room like Volage needed, so he was for sure that she would be content with her accommodations.

In the first district, the travelers enjoyed calling it Traveler's Town, Latium supplied the needs of the nomads with his money he had earned through his many successful years in business. He of course sold his invention in the town, potions and elixirs, but he sold necessities also.

"Latium, they're beautiful aren't they?" Riveta leaned her head on his shoulder.

He nodded and brushed the forehead of one of the infants in his wife's hands. He glance at the two adolescents standing at the other end of the room and motioned them to come over. The man was the first to quickly walk over to the bed which his mother sat on, "One more then you expected huh mom?"

Riveta smiled and brushed her hand on the man's defined chin, "Yes, but the more the merrier, right Volage?"

Volage shook his dark brown hair from in front of his face and replied, "Yes mom."

Riveta motioned for Volage to hold one of the two babies in her hands. He carefully hooked his arms around a bundle of blankets and held it against his chest. The child cooed as it tightened it's grip around the fluffy blanket wrapped securely around it. "Is this Incara or Alore?"

"Incara, she's quiet sometimes, but noisy when you don't do what she wants." Riveta smiled, "Come over here Klorae."

The women slowly walked from the other side of the room and took the child in Riveta's out stretched hands. "Then this is Alore?"

"Yes.' Riveta replied, "He's much liked you."

"How so?" Klorae held the boy slightly away from her body.

"You'll see, I'm sure." Riveta gripped her husband's hand.

"You named them for light and dark, why?" Klorae looked at the boy in her hands, he reached for her hand and began chewing on her finger.

"Two of the same, but opposite right? Why not?" Latium never like to describe things to his daughter whom he knew, knew much more then himself.

Klorae pulled her finger from the boy and held him closer to herself. "Interesting."

Latium smiled as he looked at his family, _"Nothing will ever change… never." _

--

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope this explained more already about their family, and about their characters. Please review!

Pronunciations:

Latium: Lay-shum Klorae: Clore-a (Long a) Incara: In-car-a (short a)

Riveta: Riv-et-a(short a) Volage: Vol-edgeAlore: A (short s)-l-ore


End file.
